Time travel Oh shit!
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: OK the past has some how made it to the future and well this future ain't so good! one problem with it Zombies! Yup i said it Zombies! There is Yaoi and M-Preg more warnings in side this Awesome story! Prussia is in it! YAY! Well click the story and read! Ta ta! See you the book.


**Welcome~ To the time travel yaoi Zombie fanfiction! Welp if you don't like this stuff you can read on or just leave! Please fav or like! ~ Well this is goodbye from your Author GeorgeWeasleyRULES!**

* * *

England looked out to his land smiling this was his home, nothing could take that from him he would work everyday to keep it like this. This beautiful land, suddenly the air turned cold and everything went dark.

* * *

France looked around his lovely home, Paris ah what a lovely place he could feel it, something bad was going to happen. suddenly the air turned cold and everything went dark.

* * *

All around the world nations felt the same thing Cold then everything going dark all waking up in a dark ally knowing they were lost.

* * *

"Captain there was a spark in section 2!" A girl turned around "Load the trucks! LETS GO!" The girl whipped out of the room along with a team of 10 people.

Ok the first time in his hole life the Awesome Prussia was scared "bruder what's going on?" He asked hearing a couple voices almost to a crying point, then they herd it the moan, a pain filled moan. "Hello?" England called out the moan got louder the street light flickered the roaring of a truck became louder, Then a scream "NO! LIKE DONT GET NEAR IT!" Poland yelled backing up they saw it this thing was dead a gun shot filled there ears turning around, was 10 people "Get in the truck if you want to live. Da?" The voice was Russian

They all ran for the truck jumping in they could all see each other, scared and hurt. "Den!" A female voice yelled Denmark's head shot up "YEAH! WHAT YOU WANT!" Denmark's eyes widen was he replaced "TAKE OFF NOW! THERE'S A HERD!" she screamed pulling out a gun from her hip she shot at something. the truck jerked they saw her face she looked like Italy, but there was no way she had blonde hair.

She slipped falling off the truck but hanging on by the ledge, "GERMANY!" A French voice sounded the air. "HELP! DAMMIT!" She screamed trying to pull her self up two people ran over and helped her up "Never again." She mumbled something else as they sat her down "god. At least you guys are ok! I mean if you died we would have died haha." American voice filled the air "SHUT UP ENGLAND!" Nine voices filled the air England eyes widen.

"Oh come on guys! I'm not that bad!" They could all see glares "Yeah not that bad." A Russian voice said "HEY!" There was laughter, "Were home!" The back of the truck opened they could see the 10 people who saved them perfectly the German voice they herd had long waist length blonde hair with a curl like Italy's her face was a heart shape with brown eyes she looked like Germany and Italy she was wearing overall shorts they buckled at her waist she wore a black t-shirt under that. You can see her tan skin she was in one word beautiful.

The boy Denmark had light blonde hair that stuck up in every way he had a clip that Norway knew the exact moment he saw it he wasn't stupid this boy looked like him and Denmark so did that Germany girl. Denmark wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans black boots.

White hair flew pass them pushing Norway out of the way Germany was picked up "THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS HERE! ARE YOU OK ISABELLA!" there eyes widen Prussia stood there but with longer hair he looked taller "I'm fine Uncle." the girl mumbled as she was cradled in Prussia's arms. They herd the famous french laugh Germany or Isabella groaned "Put me down i need to hide!" she struggled to get out of Prussia's arms but he held on tighter

"Bonjour Monsherri!" Isabella groaned trying to hide her self people of the past laughed a little "GO AWAY!" She yelled 'But. monsherri i saved you from falling off the truck!" she groaned something along the lines of i should have pushed you off the truck. The French boy had short curly hair with violet eyes. "Dad!" A girl with long white hair ran to Prussia. "Charlotte!" The man said Prussia held out his other arm and pulled the girl up cradling her to Him, "My dear." The past was shocked "Wh..What's going on here!?" England yelled they all turned bright green eyes stared at his own "Mother?" with that England fainted.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next. I know this might have sucked please dont hate it. i dont own Hetalia and if i did well...You would see Prussia and Germany stripping! Lol  
**

**Bonjour-Hello **

**Monsherri- my dear! ok i think you all know what those words mean but just to make sure i told you! Ta ta for now! Say good bye Italy! **

**~PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ 3**


End file.
